


Fun Fact

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Arguing, Protective Dakota, angry boy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 58





	Fun Fact

"Fun _fact_ " he shouldn't sound so upset about this, but Dakota is finding himself stepping forward and moving Cavendish behind him. How _dare_ somebody say something about _his_ partner when they don't even _know_ him. "My Cav is one of the nicest fuckin' people in the world, and a few little _playful_ insults towards me aren't gonna hurt me anymore then a baby insulting _you_ would hurt." 

It was annoying, people assuming Cavendish was a bad person because of the way he treated Dakota, and it wasn't even _mean_ , sure the _selfish_ quips were a bit much, but it's not like Cavendish wouldn't _apologize_ , he was just trying to get Dakota focused on the job. ~~Not like he cared much anyway, he just tagged along to make sure he kept Cavendish as his partner.~~

"You don't know a damn thing about him, and calling him an asshole is already one step too far, _saying he doesn't deserve a partner? Is a whole 'nother god damn level._ " Dakota could feel the anger boiling up in him, making his chest hurt, a part of him wanted to lash out, punch the person, but he wouldn't- not with Cavendish right behind him.

"All i've ever seen from you and him interacting is him belittling you-" "All you've _seen_. Cavendish is the nicest, bestest, sweetest guy in the whole _timestream_ you dick, he's just a workaholic and i get on his nerves sometimes, but he never _once_ has said something that hurt me enough to stick, so _maybe_ stay in your own damn life and don't watch people who you've never even _spoken to_ , got it?"

The guy glared at Dakota for a second, and sighed, rolling their eyes "Don't get all upset when he turns out to be like any other 'nice guy' and gets tired of you or turns out abusive one day then."

Dakota grabbed the persons arm. 

"Call him that again one more time and see what happens." "Dakota, come on, we can't hurt people, remember?" Dakota blinked, shaking his head and looking back at Cavendish, releasing the persons arm almost automatically and letting his calm smile rest back on his face.

"I know, but you know how i feel about that word." "Yeah, but sometimes people are rather. Ignorant." Cavendish was moving Dakota and turning carefully to walk away from the person, but he didn't hesitate to shoot a small glare back at the person as he led Dakota away.


End file.
